<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I want for Christmas is you by Freckles_And_Dimples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090419">All I want for Christmas is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_And_Dimples/pseuds/Freckles_And_Dimples'>Freckles_And_Dimples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Reunion, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Wincest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_And_Dimples/pseuds/Freckles_And_Dimples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Primera Navidad de Sam lejos de Dean y de John.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I want for Christmas is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Porque la inspiración llega cuando menos lo esperas, este pequeño one shot wincest fue escrito bajo la luces de un árbol de Navidad y el sonido de un suave jazz navideño. </p><p>Y lo subo aquí en Marzo porque... porque puedo. Lol</p><p>Publicado también en mi cuenta de Wattpad @destruction9.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era la primera Navidad lejos de Dean y de papá.</p><p>La primera donde estaba completamente solo y por mi cuenta, acurrucado en una gruesa manta en el sillón de la sala, abrigando mis frías manos con el vapor caliente que salía de mi boca y la taza de café que había preparado para sobrellevar la fría noche de Diciembre.</p><p>Sentía un vacío en mi pecho, en mi corazón.</p><p>Desde mi llegada a Stanford, no había vuelto a hablar con papá, y con Dean solo lo había hecho un par de veces, pero eso siempre terminaba mal; con mis lágrimas corriendo sin control mejillas abajo o con él gritándome ebrio, suplicando una explicación para justificar el por qué lo había dejado atrás al perseguir mi sueño de tener una vida normal lejos del trabajo familiar.</p><p>Ahora necesitaba a mi hermano más que nunca, y el sentimiento de soledad hacía arder mi pecho.</p><p>Si bien nuestras navidades nunca habían sido de ensueño, siempre habían sido especiales de alguna manera. Un momento íntimo que él y yo compartíamos al menos una vez al año, solos en algún feo motel de carretera, a veces con papá, pero por lo general solo nosotros dos. Compartiendo ponche improvisado e intercambiando regalos que lográbamos conseguir a último momento. Regalos y besos que pronto terminaban en algo más.</p><p>Tragué saliva al recordar aquellos momentos. Las ganas de llorar empezaban a aumentar con el pasar de los minutos, y cada vez que miraba el reloj o mi celular, sentía que mi corazón se iba a rasgar más y más.</p><p>¿Debía llamarlo? ¿Debía ser yo quién diera su brazo a torcer esta vez? Mordí mi mejilla y luego tomé otro sorbo de mi café pensando en los variados escenarios que tenía ante mí si marcaba el número de mi hermano.</p><p>Ya eran semanas sin escuchar su voz.</p><p>Debido a que estaba jodidamente solo en California, me había quedado en el dormitorio que me había otorgado la Universidad mientras la mayoría de mis compañeros se habían ido del campus, cada uno a sus hogares por las fiestas. Yo nunca había tenido algo a que llamar hogar... aunque bueno, mi hogar era Dean, y yo lo había dejado atrás sin importar nada más.</p><p>Idiota.</p><p>Era un total y completo idiota. Me maldije a mí mismo un poco más y dejé la taza ya vacía sobre la pequeña mesa de centro frente a mí. Me acomodé otra vez en el sofá e intenté desaparecer bajo la manta, dejando que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos sin poder frenarlas ya.<br/>
Quería volver. Quería decirle que lo amaba y que cada día que pasaba lejos de sus largas pestañas rubias y sin ver las lindas pecas en sus mejillas, algo se apagaba en mi interior poco a poco y cada vez más.</p><p>Un pequeño ruido afuera del dormitorio me hizo detener el llanto y mi patético momento depresivo navideño. Despejé mi rostro de la manta y dirigí mi vista hacia la entrada. Incluso en la penumbra, con los lejanos reflejos de luces de Navidad entrando por las ventanas detrás de mí, alcancé a ver una sombra moverse en la rendija bajo la puerta.<br/>
Mi antiguo instinto de cazador salió a flote y de manera cautelosa, me levanté del sofá sin meter mucho ruido y tomé lo primero que encontré a mano y que me serviría como arma... El bate de baseball de mi compañero de piso.</p><p>El ruido volvió a resonar afuera, y esta vez fue más claro. Alguien o algo intentaba forzar la cerradura.<br/>
Me enderecé tomando todo el valor en mí y tomé el bate listo para defenderme. Solo esperaba que fuera un humano y no algo sobrenatural. El bate de madera no le haría mucho daño a algo así.</p><p>Cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo exterior se coló en la sala, el bate simplemente se resbaló de mis manos y me quedé sin aliento.</p><p>—Ho, ho, holy crap, hermano. ¿¡Ibas a golpearme con esa mierda!?</p><p>La sonrisa socarrona de Dean hizo que mi corazón se desbocara como loco en mi pecho y mi cerebro perdiera cualquier conexión con el resto de mi cuerpo. Me quedé mirándolo perplejo. Boquiabierto. No podía ser cierto.</p><p>—Ok, creo que mi pequeña sorpresa te quemó el cerebro, Sammy.</p><p>Lo vi cerrar la puerta detrás de él y encender la luz. Pestañeé un poco, acostumbrado mi visión a la luz y solté el aire acumulado en mis pulmones.</p><p>—Dean... —logré decir antes de que él caminara aún sonriente hacia mí y tomara mi rostro entre sus manos.</p><p>No podía creer que fuera verdad.</p><p>—¿Pensabas que no vendría en Navidad, Sam? —dijo divertido y pegó su frente a la mía. —Soy idiota, pero jamás te haría algo así.</p><p>Sentir el aroma de su perfume otra vez, su tacto en mi piel, escuchar su voz... hizo que toda la tristeza se fuera lejos en cosa de segundos. Dean estaba junto a mí de nuevo, y se sentía como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado en realidad, incluso después de haber pasado meses lejos el uno del otro. Todo mi mundo volvía a tener sentido otra vez y las piezas esparcidas encajaban en el puzzle otra vez.</p><p>—Dean... te extrañé —susurré sin cerrar mis ojos, pensando que si lo hacía él se iría otra vez.</p><p>—Y yo a ti, baby bro —lo vi sonreír. —Puede que aún te odie por apartarme de tu lado y que hayas venido a vivir la loca vida de universitario, pero no iba a dejar que pasaras la Navidad solo. Jamás podría dejarte solo en noche buena.</p><p>—¿Cómo... cómo supiste donde buscar? —titubeé aún tratando de asimilar todo.</p><p>La sonrisa en mi rostro dolía.</p><p>—Sam... soy Dean freaking Winchester. Si algo me enseñaste, es a hacer bien mi investigación —rió y sin pedir permiso ni esperar más, me besó lento como tanto lo había necesitado.</p><p>Su boca y la mía, su lengua y la mía, al fin se encontraron, necesitadas, calientes y desesperadas por terminar el período sin tenerse la una a la otra. Mis manos jalaron su chaqueta de cuero hacia mí y entre risas, ambos caímos hacia atrás en el sillón donde minutos antes había estado llorando.</p><p>No sabía cuánto más iba a durar nuestro reencuentro, pero lo disfrutaría al cien por ciento. Mi Navidad había cambiado con la simple presencia de mi hermano, y ese era el mejor y único regalo que podría haber pedido.</p><p>—Debí aparecer desnudo y con un moño en tu puerta, ¿Verdad, Sam? —preguntó el rubio al separarse por un poco de aire.</p><p>Reí golpeando su hombro y lo atraje a mí de nuevo.</p><p>—Todo lo que quería para Navidad eras tú, Dean. Con o sin ropa —bromeé y lo volví a besar.</p><p>No podía más de felicidad. Me sentía completo de nuevo. Mi otra mitad estaba conmigo de nuevo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>